Tell Me All About It
by mollipwarriorchic
Summary: Robin's sick. Never a good sign. And he has to stay home. And he hates that. Starfire comes to check on him. And he loves that. One-shot. Rated T for safety.


"I….am…dying…" Robin coughed as he sat up in his bed. And he wasn't necessarily dying, per se. He just had a really bad cough, a headache, and everything hurt. So when the Titans went out for a mission, he was stuck at home alone, not being his OCD self.

"Robin?" The light, twinkly voice asked from the other side of his door. Starfire. Robin smiled.

He really liked Starfire. She was funny, bubbly, cute, and understood him. Starfire was usually the one to check on Robin whenever he was sick. She always sat next to him, always followed his leads, always helped him. She oozed contact; hugs, fingertips touching, punches, sometimes even kisses. But never anything sexual. Always platonic. Even though his hormones were doing backflips whenever she touched him, he never thought anything of it. She was his best friend after all. But they would never be anything more. Robin wouldn't allow it, since he was the leader and everything. Correction: _Batman_ wouldn't allow it. And you never want to piss off Batman. Ever.

"Come in." His scratchy voice called. The door slid open and Starfire floated in. The sight of her made Robin chuckle. Her face was flushed, her eyes were smiling, and her hair was frazzled. She looked like a golden goddess. He had to shake any not-so-innocent thoughts- he had way too often about her to be deemed healthy- from his head.

"Greetings Robin! Are you feeling any better?" She floated over to him and floated a few feet away from him, obviously forgetting the dynamic of her purple miniskirt.

"Uh…yeah." Robin coughed, his voice hoarse. But not because he was sick. Starfire looked confused. If she noticed his blush, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Are you certain? You seem ill." Starfire leaned forward, concern evident in her voice. Robin shied away a little bit.

"I'm sure. Did you just come to check on me? Or were you going to tell me something?" Robin grinned, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well…I wished to…converse with you about my day…" Starfire blushed and looked away, tapping her index fingers together and darting her eyes back and forth. Robin chuckled.

"Shoot. Tell me all about it." Starfire crinkled her eyebrows but proceeded to explain.

"We received the alert this morning at approximately nine-thirty. When we arrived to the crime scene we saw a familiar villain. It was Adonis; the one who has the 'cool armor' that come in the 'fashion colors', as Cyborg said. He was harassing some females down by the beach. The women were very different in appearance; one had red hair like mine, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other had blonde hair, green eyes, and an unusually artificially looking tanned skin. Anyhow, Cyborg ordered me to fly in the air next to Raven while he and Beast Boy attacked from the ground-"

"Sorry to interrupt Star; but could you pass me that water bottle on my nightstand?" Starfire nodded as she floated over his nightstand. There were many things around the plastic cylinder. There was a black contacts case, an empty jar of hair gel, and a framed picture of a couple with a child. She snatched the water bottle before she could get a good look at them. When she got to his bed he had rolled over to the other side, mask still on. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"Robin? Here is your beverage." Robin rolled over, a smile on his face as he gently took it into his hand.

"Thanks. Go on." After a quick swig he gave Starfire his full attention.

"When we attacked, though, he grabbed Raven instead of taking us all out. He pinned her to the ground and started to make the inappropriate comments I would rather not repeat. I suppose Adonis was lucky Raven did not send him to your Earthen hell." Robin was surprised when she used those choice words. Pretty soon she would be stopping all of the foreign cursing and just telling them all of in English.

"I could totally imagine that happening. Raven and her temper…" Robin smiled, knowing full and well that they shared a similar temper. The only major difference was that Raven could _physically_ send people to hell. Robin could only plot and think about the things he would do if he could send people to hell.

"It was quite humorous, truly; seeing Raven get so angry, although she would probably be very angry with me for thinking such." Robin shivered with the thought of Raven's angry face; eyes glowing red, teeth sharp and grinding, chakra glowing, black tentacles flailing in the air, her height multiplied tenfold.

"An angry Raven is a scary Raven." Starfire giggled.

"May I continue?"

"Sorry! I didn't realize I was interrupting."

"When Raven proceeded to 'kick the butt', the two women were in need of medical assistance. I flew them to the nearest hospital. On the way there, I learned many things about them. The one with the red hair was named Barbara Goretti. The one with blonde was Ivy Jones. They were both from the city called Gotham. They seemed to be very nice ladies. When we reached the hospital, I dropped them off and made my way back to the beach! We grabbed some pizza and now I am here!" Robin gasped, a mock-look of horror appearing on his face.

"You went out to pizza without me?! This is a monstrosity! This is a conspiracy!" Starfire looked guilty.

"I apologize-"

"I'm kidding Star! Just kidding! JK!" Robin flicked a hand forward as he broke into an OOC fit of laughs, his deep and bubbly laugh bouncing off the soundproof walls of his room. No doubt Starfire was just as worried as she was confused.

"Robin…?" Starfire floated closer. He smiled at her.

"Yes?" She laid a hand on his forehead. Hot.

"I am going to get Friend Cyborg…" And with that she floated out of his room. Robin flopped down onto his bed.

"Dammit Robin; you blew it."

* * *

_A random RobStar one-shot. This is my first and only one, so be nice. Please?  
_


End file.
